UnHeralded Strength, Book II
by Lysis
Summary: The second book about Bagoas with Alexander and Hephaistion.
1. Chapter 1

UnHeralded Strength, Book II; Chapter I

Author: Lysis (Copyright March, 2016)

It is a week after Hephaistion's birthday/lion hunt celebration as written at the end of Book I of UnHeralded Strength. Bagoas is up to some tricks and Hephaisition has a problem with the fairer sex.

**Many thanks to Vampire Reader for her assistance.

* * *

Deep from the darkest shadows of the quiet tent, a sound was heard, that of a mighty paw clawing upon thick rugs. Slowly, its great head tossing back and forth, the beast seemed to peruse the room as it moved forward. It gave a great yawn and open its wide, blood spattered mouth to roar when it tripped on a chess piece lying on the rug. A mighty pawn came down slapping the offending ground and a slash of giggling rent it mouth. Quickly it stifiled its chuckles when it sensed an invader on its stomping ground.

"Bagoas? Oh Hades! Where are you? I….help me.…do something! Is she still out there?" The tall form of Hephaistion rushed in, practically filling the small front space of Bagoas' quarters. He stood behind the green leather tent draperies peeking out. "I believe she foll..." Hephaistion's voice died off. The Beast clawed at the ground, and tipped its huge head to the side. The voice, that human cry sounded familiar. A moment it held its head high then the huge head shook from side to side. A great roar shook the small tented environs and it seems the tent it lit with a wild unearthly golden light coming from the great mane. Menacingly the beast came forward quickly at the sound of the human voice, crying out in shock and concern.

Beneath the heavy shaggy head Bagoas clamped his paw covered hand to stop a loud guffaw as he watch his prey, Hephaistion turned paler than he first had been. His hand raked his sword, as his lips became firm and defiant.

"Uh, oh, time to stop." Bagoas muttered and began a rapid back up until he was on his knees in the room behind Hephaisition.

"Ah, 'tis cruel, too cruel, but fun." He giggled softly to himself. "Just a small performance." Standing up to his full height facing the hapless Hephaistion "the lion" began a silly dance and song. Hephaistion's color suddenly turned rushing bright touches of color to his face. He made a face and a loud 'hurrrump" and tried to look stern as he poked Bagoas very lightly on the chest.

"Apollion, demon king take you, beast!"

"Think you Iskander will find it amusing?"

"Think you can manage to dance with his dagger in your heart? Have you gone bad Bagoas?"

"I only wish to amuse him. I thought it funny." Bagoas slid out from under the heavy skin. Hephaistion sniffed as he pulled the large lion skin upright.

"Oh he'll be amused alright, but you might not be." He guffawed as he tossed the skin into a corner. "I thought I'd near piss myself when I first saw the head." Bagoas bent his glossy head and sighed deeply, "Forgive me my Lord, I never meant any harm. 'Twas only a jest to please Alexander, and then when I saw you I realized I could test it out first. " He looked so forlorn Hephaistion could not help but laugh.

"Luckily Alexander he has you to keep him happy. I wonder that he will survive your presentation or you the response. You two, you are hopeless together."

"And you, great Lord, fear no one?" Hephaistion raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Aye, I am _without_ fear."

"I see 'tis only women you fear."

Hephaistion's brow thundered and he turned on Bagoas. "I fear women? What? That is absurd!" This time he turned his long dagger and prodded Bagoas in the side. "Take that back now!"

"I mean no offense my Lord Hephaistion, most beloved of the divine King Iskandar, but I could not help but note….I mean…Meli again?" Hephaistion made a terrible face at him as he sank down upon a pile of silken cushions.

"I deserve some wine after this perilous performance. I thought I saw the _Moiroi_ dance before me, dangling my life thread, and then I find out 'tis only you."

"Nai, only I!"

Naturally," Hephaistion shook his head as he released a tent tie from his hand, and sighed as he approached Bagoas and took his arm in his hands. "'Tis healing well, I would think," Gently he poked the bandage on Bagoas' arm. He unwrapped the linen and studied the wound, which was reddish and bleeding again.

"Who did this, oh you, of course. Do not scratch at it so. It will become infected. 'Twas a brave wound taken in good service, but do not let it kill you. Surely Alexander had medicants for it?

"Aye, he did slather them on."

"Well then come and he will again. This is not good to continue as such. Neither Alexander nor I or the rest of the officers are so careless." Bagoas huffed out the answer as he pushed back his long hair with his hand. "I'm sure she's gone now." He grinned trying to pry Hephaistion's grip from his arm.

"Don't change the subject," Hephaistion scolded. "Both Alexander and I noted last week during my birthday - lion hunt celebration you were favoring your side."

"It was nothing much, just a stitch from dancing."

"And, do you lie to Alexander as you do me just now?" Bagoas pulled his exquisite mouth into a moue at the iron in Hephaistion's voice and shook his head. "Non, just you."

"Nai, so I thought." Hephaistion's own mouth opened in a reluctant smile and his blue eyes twinkled as they met the twinkle in Bagaos' eye.

"Truly I do not understand it." He bade Hephaistion to sit while he bathed his hands and offered wine explaining the incidents that had occurred in the past. The day he had been running back when the lion hunt had been near its height, someone had shot at him.

"Nor do I. It seems you have made an enemy of someone." Bagoas grimaced and sighed deeply.

"There is little I can do about that. I do recall, well. The arrow from that attack. I think Chares still has it. I believe he knew whose arrow it was. Possibly one of the pages. I am a Persian in a Hellene camp enemies are part of my night supper, I suppose."

"Aye, but you are not alone. Alexander needs to know…now, this day; you understand me?"

Bagoas pursed his mouth again, as he shook his head in agreement and muttered. "Nai, I will." He sighed as Hephaistion examined his arm.

"It wants a good cleaning and tighter stitches, Bagoas, you have loosed them with your scratching. Come, to Alexander. I will come with you."

"Afraid I'll run away; the soft Persian?" His words were steady, but his eyes teased.

"You are one person I know I can count on, you'd never run away. That is why I allow you with Alexander and it is one reason he loves and honors you." Bagoas looked somewhat taken aback at the words. He knew Alexander loved him, but did he truly honor him as well? It was something he had thought rarely of, his love was enough.

"Come." Hephaistion headed toward the curtain, threw them open then drew back abruptly, but it was too late. He had been spotted by his "beloved" who having spotted him cried out his name and made a bee line for Bagoas' tent. "Of fuck!"

"My Lord?"

"She's still out there." Hephaistion growled as he wrapped himself half in the tent curtain as he peered out, his brilliant violet blue eyes narrowed and thoughtful. "Why won't she leave me alone? I've given her no cause to consider I've affection for her. Why does she do this?"

Bagoas burst out laughing only to cover his mouth with his hand. "You delight her eye. By Paradise you delight many an eye. You are her hero or am I wrong?"

"Non, I did save her from those ruffians, but her thanks was enough. I need nothing more." He turned anxiously to Bagoas who was suddenly in a flurry of action, making up his eyes, lips and brushing his long blue-black wavy hair until it seemed to crackle, and then daubed on a rich scent. "Only for you or Alexander would I do this." Hephaistion watched somewhat mesmerized as the youth transformed into a young woman of indescribable beauty.

With the swish of silken fabric as blue as the sea as a mantle over his glossy head Bagoas grasped Hephaistion's hand. "Take my hand. I guarantee you will startle her, and leave her standing behind you speechless. She knows nothing of me, and will never guess. I will explain to Alexander, he will find it amusing, I hope." Bagoas winked naughtily at the startled Hephaistion as they left the tent.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

UnHeralded Strength, Book II, Chapter II

Hephaistion continues to have issues with his female admirer, and more…

* * *

Dark, curious eyes met eyes the color of a stormy sea.

"She has pretty eyes." Bagoas murmured in Hephaistion's ear. With admirable composure which Hephaistion noted, Bagoas' gaze met that of Meli's which was clearly ready to declare her possession of the tall, handsome officer at Bagoas' side. The woman's pretty face was drawn into a sneer as she raked the "young woman" at Hephaistion's side.

Hephaistion turned his gaze on his companion, seeing not Alexander's beloved Persian favorite, but an exquisitely beautiful young maiden. He shook his head as though trying to clear it of something. Bagoas he knew, he thought maybe even understood a bit, but this being beside him? He was a chameleon. Did he really know him? Did Alexander? For a moment it worried him, and his old concerns about Bagoas arose. He shook himself at the direction of his thoughts. Non, this was Bagoas, Alexander's Persian favorite, he would never cause harm to Alexander.

"I feel as though I am in a play and know nothing of my part. I think she wishes to kill you with her gaze." He whispered to Bagoas and tightened the slender, perfumed hand in his larger, rough one. He glanced down at the slender fingers, but noted calloused along the pads of the fingers and scratches along the knuckles. Not so delicate after all he thought as he studied his own which were lined with scars.

"Do not worry, I understand how to play my part very well and do not fear a woman's curses. She cannot wish away what I have already lost." Was his companion's response with a slight amount of humor in it. Hephaistion just sighed loudly as the voice of Meli resounded behind him.

"My Lord Hephaistion? I...I would speak with you." He turned, his bottom lip tugged by his teeth as he watched her walk toward him. He found his heart pounding and was sure his blood was going to freeze in his veins as he studied her. She was tall for a woman, and slender enough, actually nice looking with blonde hair and those stormy eyes, but he was not a lover of women, as was Philotas or Ptolemy. If he were she would not be one for she had a sharp tongue and clinging ways.

"Daughter of Antikilles, you seek me?" He felt the tug of Bagoas' hand in his, but stood frozen. He thought there was the look of pain in her eyes. Suddenly he felt extremely uncomfortable, and stirred the dust with his right foot.

"My Lord, I would speak with you! I know you have not forgotten me, nor I you. You did offer me your protection I believe? I have need of it this day." Her voice was harsh and grating to his ears. He winced though he tried to smile at her. This was the fourth time she had tried this trick on him. Twice he had been fool enough to believe her and found himself surprised. It wouldn't work this day. No by Zeus! Was her voice really that harsh or was it just his imagination? She was very forward was all he could think of at that moment.

"My Lord is awaited by the King." Bagoas' voice, that perfect alto, not even raised a bit floated past him as he felt him tightened his grip on the hand in his and smiled, but it wasn't shyly at the woman staring boldly at him.  
"My Lord? Forgive my boldness, my Lord, but it will not do to keep the King waiting." Pretending impatience he turned toward Hephaistion allowing his body to nudge his companion.

"Th...the King? Forgive my intrusion, I, I…" Meli s blue eyes met first Hephaistion's then those of Bagoas. Hephaistion watched as color flooded her face and she turned abruptly rushing off. He felt even more confused as she ran off her voice resounding a cry on the wind.

"Thank you, Bagoas." Hephaistion sighed with relief. However, he doubted he'd seen the last of Meli. "Now it would serve us well…" He slumped and felt his body go week as he let go of Bagoas' hand immediately at hearing a very familiar voice ahead of him.

"'Tis the King," Bagoas' was all a grin, but Hephaistion only rolled his eyes as he straightened his tall length.

"Do not forget yourself," He whispered to his companion as he almost shoved Bagoas behind him and let go his hand.

"Hephaistion, did you forget me?" Alexander drew closer, his mood was easy, his smile wide open, his eyes bright with interest as he caught sight of Bagoas who was peeking out from behind Hephaistion's tall shoulder. "Hephaistion, I thought we would sup together, but I can see you have taken up elsewhere." Alexander sauntered up well ahead of his guard his eyes shining as Bagoas' backed up quickly behind Hephaistion. Alexander bowed himself in half as he reached out a hand behind Hephaistion.

"Do not be shy dear one, I will not harm you." He bowed again, as he drew a very uncomfortable Bagoas out from behind Hephaistion's tall bulk.

"Ah, Alexander," Hephaistion bent low and whispered into his king's ear. Alexander straightened immediately, his hand to his mouth, his eyes bright with laughter, as color rose to his face.

"Indeed?" He turned from Hephaistion to Bagoas and then back again. Then moved closely as he dared toward the young woman and peered deeply into the dark eyes meeting his. "Bagoas?" He whispered softly, "Ba… I think we three should adjourn to my tent for our, ah, meal." Clearly he was baffled, as he continued to stare at the young woman who was caught between he and Hephaistion.

"My Lord," The young woman bent her head demurely and allowed herself to be led along by Alexander who was grinning like a fool. Hephaistion followed along somewhat restlessly as he heard several comments from Ptolemy, who was also glowing at the lovely "young woman". He turned once afraid his "shadow" was still following him. Relief flooded him, as she was nowhere in sight. He would have to deal with her soon, he could no longer ignore her interest in him. If Bagoas told Alexander the truth his predicament, he knew he would never live down Alexander's teasing. He rarely had problems getting along with women.

"Well, so long as he isn't expected by someone else to bed or marry them." He amended with a satisfied grin as he gazed ahead at the King and his very curious Persian lover.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

UnHeralded Strength, Book II, Chapter 3

Alexander, Hephaistion and Bagoas have just arrived at Alexander's tent, and an unveiling ensues.

* * *

Hephaistion entered Alexander's tent and stumbled as his foot got caught on a thick, silken carpet. He swore softly as he looked down at the colorful abstract of a Persian paradise beneath his feet. The edge had been lifted just a bit, enough to trip someone up.

"The culprit!" Hephaistion muttered with an affectionate smile as Peritas, Alexander's dog, with tail wagging, red tongue lolling from his grinning mouth jumped up from where he lay on the carpet, and licked Hephaistion's face for him.

"Uggh, Peritas! Dog breath..." Hephaistion grimaced as he wiped his face with one hand while petting an enthusiastic Peritas, and moved along behind Alexander who was still leading Bagoas by the hand.

"I hope he realizes that is Bagoas and not a girl." Hephaistion chuckled softly to himself as he watched Alexander settle Bagoas on his couch. Alexander was smiling like a fool, his eyes shining as Bagoas looked up into Alexander's face lovingly as he removed the himation from around his head and upper body. He was incredibly graceful and lovely to watch; and very much resembled a beautiful maiden. The scent of his perfume, an inviting floral scent wafted across the couches. For a moment, Hephaistion found himself at odds with a reaction he hadn't expected or wanted, began to take place in his body. He bit the inside of his cheek brutally to stop it immediately.

Alexander leaned across the couch towards Bagoas, his voice a half-whisper. "Is it really you, Bagoas?" His gaze was searching, bright and somewhat naive, Hephaistion thought as he considered his boyhood companion who was gazing at the Persian as though he were Aphrodite herself. Hephaistion stopped himself from making a face in his irritation, Alexander was clearly blinded by erotic admiration. He had that stupid smile on his face, a smile he had been very familiar with and thought of as his. It wasn't so much that he was smiling at Bagoas…non, it was… It was that Bagoas stilled resembled a beautiful young woman. Bagoas he could deal with, a woman…well, that might be different, possibly. They both would have to marry one day, perhaps... Non," He agreed with himself, he would leave that concern for the gods and the future.

"So much for your famous self-control," Hephaistion smirked wordlessly in Alexander's direction as he leaned forward whispering as well, for the sake of keeping their secret private – Ptolemy, who made no bones about his admiration of pretty women, was loitering about the outskirts of the tent; he could hear his husky voice.

"Bagoas, you should, ah, cleanse your face." Grunting in satisfaction, Hephaistion threw himself on a couch with Peritas still trailing by his side. The dog hopped up beside him – licking his face, again.

"Great, Alexander gets Bagoas and I get the dog. Forgive my thoughts, Aphrodite, but why?" Hephaistion huffed softly in irritation as he pushed down his supper "companion".

Fragrant, fruity white wine was poured into a cup on the table beside him. He drank it slowly, letting the flavor linger in his mouth as he studied Alexander who now seemed a bit amused by the entire situation.

"He is beautiful is he not?" He sighed, then turned to Hephaistion with a grin, his eyes full of sparkling mischievousness. "So, what is going on Phai? Why is Bagoas dressed as such and why were you walking out with him as though he were your woman?" He was drumming his right foot on the side of the couch, a clear sign he was enjoying himself, immensely. "He looks very convincing." He shook his blond curls as if to confirm this. "If only there was a woman with the look of Bagoas, she, I would marry. If I must marry at all." He said this last to himself in a muffled voice. "I do not wish to marry." He looked up at Hephaistion expectantly.

"I know, we have spoken of this many times. Why, were you planning to marry Bagoas?" Alexander burst out laughing heartily, almost rolling off his couch as the possibility was wildly amusing.

"Hmm…now that is an idea!" He sat up, suddenly full of energy, his face bright with animation. "Ah, here he is!" He jumped up grabbing the Persian's hand and laughed delightedly as he kissed him. "Ptolemy will be so jealous! He thinks we are in here with that beauteous creature. I could see his eyes – full of interested, _very_ interested curiosity."

Bagoas resumed his place at Alexander's side. The exquisite maiden had been replaced by the exquisite youth. The rosy color on his lips and cheeks was gone, the only makeup remaining on his eyes. These he had colored a rich peacock blue, which made them seem larger and wider than usual; if such a thing were possible. The effect was quite stunning and again, Hephaistion found himself feeling more than just interested. His gaze went from Bagoas to and Alexander, who in his laughing pleasure glowed like a bright jewel in a dark room. Feeling somewhat confused Hephaistion finished his wine, gestured for more and began to show Peritas a great deal of attention. Peritas rolled onto his back, his white belly open to Hephaistion's caresses.

"You have made a friend for all eternity." Alexander chuckled as he watched his dog lavish kisses on his companion's face.

"Nai, I have been immensely lucky, I am besieged by strange women who claim to be in love with me and a dog." Hephaistion let his lips form a sneer as he drained his wine cup and gestured to the page nearby for more.

"'Tis not just _a dog_ , 'tis Peritas." Alexander frowned and pretended to sound hurt as he gestured for Peritas to come to him. "Come here, aye, you are a good companion, one of the best even if you are a great buffoon." He ruffled the fur about Peritas' face as the dog grinned and accepted the lavish attention. "Better than any woman, I would say…well, just now." He grinned self-consciously and his gaze fixed on Bagoas, his curiosity strong. "So why the elaborate subterfuge?"

"We did not mean to surprise you, Iskander. Although I had…well, I…had been…" Bagoas began as Alexander moved toward him and let his hand smooth down the long, ebony tresses falling down his slender back. "But, Meli, she…" his voice drifted off as he suddenly decided to let Hephaistion explain.

"Meli?" Alexander's fair brow wrinkled as he sought to put the name to a face. His gaze was fixed on Hephaistion. "Ah, Meli, the woman who sought your protection some weeks past. I thought she had gone with…"

"It wasn't intended for you Alexander, turning Bagoas into a maiden. In fact, I hoped you would not know of this." Hephaistion interrupted quickly as spread his hands wide as though to encompass a large area. "This situation was mine entirely, Bagoas was only drawn in as a matter of chance. The woman Meli has been following me about and will not quit. She seeks my aid then when I go to protect her nothing is wrong, but that she is attempting to gain my attention in a manner that does not suit me. I have come to be wary of her."

Bagoas grinned at Hephaistion and turned toward Alexander, his grin changing to a soft, evocative smile as he leaned toward Alexander. "He needed assistance. The woman Meli has lost herself in her desires for him, when he has made clear he has none. "Twas my idea to dress as a young maiden and accompany him, hoping she would leave him alone once she saw his affections were engaged elsewhere."

"Poor girl," Alexander shook his head slowly as he studied Hephaistion with a soft, loving eye. "To be in love with one she cannot ever hope to have. 'Twould be enough to sadden one immeasurably." Hephaistion just kept himself from rolling his eyes.

"'Tis all very well for you, Alexander to be so sympathetic; I too was sympathetic, until I became tired of rescuing her from a fate that did not exist. I made clear to her at first that my affections lay elsewhere, nor would I become her patron. I've no interest in such, my affections lie elsewhere." He looked Alexander boldly in the eye. Alexander answered the challenge by getting up and going to him.

"Aye, they are." Alexander agreed as he took his hand in his and brushed his thumb against his long fingers. "However, is she in need of a protector?"

"As a lioness needs a protector so does Meli." Hephaistion answered as he settled himself more comfortably on his couch next to Alexander who still had hold of his hand. "Non, I learned she has many. This I discovered quickly after I offered her my aid the first time. I thought her an innocent, set upon by men not suited to her. I quickly learned it was an act, and she collects "protectors" the way some men seek the wine bowl every morn though their head tells them not to."

Alexander heard all this and got up looking thoughtful his sandals made a soft patter on the thick carpet as he began to pace a bit before returning to his own couch. "Perhaps I should speak with her."

"It will gain nothing, and most likely excite her beyond all reason. Recall what Aristotle taught us about women, and let us turn our attention to something more edifying." Hephaistion answered. The rich odor of roast meat tickled his senses as supper was brought in and he sighed with satisfaction. Hungrily, he broke the leg from a roast chicken supper that was set before him. He gestured for the page to leave the wine jug between his couch and Alexander's and sat back with a great sigh as Bagoas, who had risen to supervise the serving of their meal, set small bowls of cheese, olives and figs on a small table next to his couch. Hopping over Peritas who was sprawled at Alexander's feet, Bagoas grabbed a fig off Alexander's plate and ate it slowly.

"Here, eat…" Alexander offered the youth half the chicken and pulled him down beside him. "Women…" He stopped and looked haunted for a moment then looked up at his companions and grinned. "They are a plague of loveliness to our eyes and good judgment."

"Yet without them and their loving ways we would lost. For who would raise us and teach us we are kings of the world?" Hephaistion grimaced and bit his tongue at the sound of Ptolemy's deep voice. Hades, what was he doing here? He must have got in with the food.

"Phaistion?" With a smile that set many a feminine heart aflutter, Ptolemy sat down on his couch and broke off a wing from the chicken on Hephaistion's plate. Hephaistion growled louder than Peritas, who, by the way his gaze was on Hephaistion's plate, had marked the chicken down as his prize. Peritas barked at the interloper, and Hephaistion pulled his plate away from the seeking fingers and the hungry dog who was nosing too close. "Get your own, I am hungry."

"Where is she?" Ptolemy's polite inquiry was answered by Alexander's smiling refusal to share Bagoas' secret.

"Who?" Alexander responded with the most innocent expression he could muster, as he ate his supper. "We are only we three here, ah, four. I forgot Peritas." He called his dog to him and rewarded him with a large piece of chicken.

"So that's the way of it, 'eh?" Ptolemy grinned knowingly at both Alexander and Hephaistion. "I can keep a secret. Is she in your bedchamber?" He nodded in the direction of the King's private chambers with a wide grin.

Alexander studied blue-eyed Ptolemy a moment as though considering something important. "She is with the rest of my harem."

"Your harem?" Ptolemy couldn't keep the disbelieving laughter from his voice. "The day you willing keep a harem I will take a boy to my bed." With a wink he set his gaze on Bagoas. Hephaistion burst out laughing in good humor.

Alexander merely smiled benignly as he continued eating his supper. "I could have a harem, 'tis not such an impossibility."

"Anything is possible." Hephaistion added for the sake of continuity and raised his brow at Bagoas whose large dark eyes grew wider and began to spark with unease as Ptolemy began to study him intently.

"You know Alexander, Bagoas has the look of the maiden. Is she related to you, Bagoas? You can tell me, I will keep it between us four. Not a word, I promise. Is she a sister…cousin?" He was so earnest that Alexander looked miserable for a moment as he looked about with pursed lips. Then he met Hephaistion's amused gaze and burst out.

"Oh, Hades! 'Twas Bagoas, and if you speak of it outside of this tent or the presence of us four I will sell you to into slavery in the gold mines. Not a word to anyone, Ptolemy, and I mean it."

"Hmmm, Bagoas…" With a triumphant smile in his eyes, Ptolemy turned toward the object of his speculation and studied him hard from the tip of his toes to the top of his shining head. "Aye, I can see it, aye, 'tis very likely. My dear, there is the slightest hint of color still on them, and your feet are adorned with the same jeweled sandals I saw grace the foot of the lovely maiden. Ah, you would fool any man." He then leaned over and placed a firm kiss on Bagoas' smooth lips. There was utter silence for a moment then he announced succinctly as his gaze went from Alexander to Hephaistion and on to Bagoas. "I wonder about you Alexander, indeed I love you, but I do wonder about you."

"You do not need to wonder, Ptolemy, I have hidden nothing from you." Alexander answered his searching gaze with an open smile.

"Aye, you have not…never have, that is true. What about you, Hephaistion?" Ptolemy asked. "Are you keeping secrets from me?" Hephaistion raised a burnished eyebrow at him and snorted.

"What I do is my business and mine alone, Ptolemy." He answered in a slow deliberate manner. "You need not worry about whom I take to my bed."

"I did not say I worry about whom you sleep with, did I?"

"You insinuate." Hephaistion's voice had a sharp tone as he lay back, sipped his wine and fought down the desire to punch Ptolemy in the face as he whispered sharply in Hephaistion's direction.

"I know."

"Indeed

"I know."

"Good, I am glad for you." Hephaistion answered dryly at the taunt. "Now go away."

Alexander began to laugh and Bagoas giggled softly.

"One kiss is enough." Alexander warned as Ptolemy leaned in close toward Bagoas' face with the clear intent on his face.

"Well, then you leave me no choice…" Ptolemy sighed longingly and before anyone could take more than a breath smacked a kiss on Hephaistion's lips and bounced up, laughing as he ran from the tent.

"Miscreant! Ass!" Hephaistion was mumbling oaths to himself as he roughly wiped his mouth. "May Pan shrivel your cock to the state of a dried up worm, Ptolemy!"

"He has done that before, Ptolemy has." Alexander reminded Hephaistion. "In our youth, when I was…"

"I know, I recall!" Hephaistion answered him bluntly color hotly flooding his face as he recalled the time Ptolemy had spied upon them in the woods about Meiza. "And, I will kill him… One day soon."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

UnHeralded Strength, Chapter 4

The tone of things is about to change quite a bit… It is the next night, toward the end of the third watch.

* * *

Slowly Dawn tinted the silvery sky. A cool and filmy mist had arisen that seemed to protect a brown hooded figure making its way along a little used forest path toward the quarters of Lord Hephaistion. Softly, bird song echoed throughout the surrounding still darkened forests. The hooded figure left the dark path and stopped just short of the tent's entrance as the sound of familiar voices and footsteps echoed from within. Alexander, within the protective confines of his cloak moved quickly backward into the forest's shadows, as the handsome figure of young Gorgios, Hephaistion's aide, and eromenos exited the quarters. A flicker of sunlight caught Gorgios' snowy hair which glittered again the still shadows. For a moment, Alexander held his breath, as he waited for the larger figure of Hephaistion. Only the flash of a red winged bird who had deicded to see what Alexander was about interrupted his musings. Raising his hand he tried to brush it away.

"Go, go away!" He cried in a loud hush as he batted it away for the third time. "You awaken him if he sleeps still!"

Alexander waited for further movement from within, but when it did not come, he tossed open the tent entrance and made his way toward Hephaistion's private quarters. All was quiet. No sound from Hephaistion. His tall figure did not come around the corner or out of the bedchamber.

Suddenly, he clutched his hand to his chest and with a furious whisper Alexander warned his seeking heart, which was thudding loudly. "Stop, stop this now! There is no reason for such reaction as this!" Assuredly, Hephaistion was long up, off somewhere seeing to his duty. Gorigios had no doubt come back for a momentary reason only. Alexander reasoned that no doubt they would not see one another for hours, or days even.

As he neared the chamber entrance he heard the soft sound of someone breathing evenly. He stopped a moment, feeling uncertain, then, nearly on tiptoe he edged toward the doorway. There in a pool of soft lamp light he saw the burnished glow of Hephaistion's curly head in half shadow as he lay against the whiteness of the bed linen.

"Alexander?" Hephaistion's voice beckoned in the darkness.

"How did he know it was me?" Feeling wary and suddenly very unsure of his welcome Alexander entered the room hesitantly to find much to his relief he was greeted with the open arms and smile he had hoped for. He threw off his cloak and came into them with long sigh of relief.

"Yo…you were not alone. Young Gorgios…"

"Neither were you, recall you a beauteous youth named Bagoas?" Hephaistion teased him as they lay back. He smacked a kiss on his companion's lips and tightened his embrace. "Ease yourself, I am always here for you."

"Aye, I know this. I am suffering from a guilty conscience.

"You?" Hephaistion began to laugh delightedly.

"Aye," Alexander shook his head as he studied the face of the one man on the earth who gave him the greatest joy. "Bagoas…"

"What has Bagoas to do with me?" Hephaistion raised a brow as his grin grew ever wider. "He gives you happiness, pleases your body, and keeps you from pestering me too much… I would say, indeed, the gods were most kind to me when they sent him to you." His words were light and teasing.

"I fear for myself sometimes, Phai, I fear I am sick for you. It strikes me at the oddest times, at times when such a thing should not even be a worry. Yet, it occurs and I am eaten up with worry of something I cannot give name to."

Hephaistion's violet eyes were soft, "Fear not, I am here, will always be here until the Gods call me home."

Alexander looked away, his eyes soft with a pensive glow. "I hope it is not soon." He kissed the hand nearest his. "How did you know 'twas I when I entered? It could have been Gorgios returning. Do you greet him with open arms?"

Hephaistion pursed his lips, his violet eyes alight with pleasure, and grinned with great satisfaction. "I know your step well, or have you forgotten this, and I did hear the sound of someone shooing away a bird just outside the window. The voice sounded remarkably like yours." He kissed Alexander twice, and then once again, very hard and played with the curling tendrils of gold laying across his arm.

"Perhaps…perhaps I am a bit jealous." Alexander muttered softly as his eyes met Hephaistion's large, warm gaze. "I could have you locked away in a tower and send Gorgios far, far away from here. " Hephaistion chuckled softly and nudged a kiss along Alexander's warm throat.

"Then I would have to break free and come after you. You would do neither, for you like Gorgios to much to harm him. Perhaps I would retaliate and take Bagoas and keep him for myself, locked in a stouter tower than the one you would have put me in, and there would be two leopards guarding him, of course. Then he and I would flee far, far past the Pillars of Herakles to hide from you. But first I would build the highest, strongest tower in the world and put you away up, up in the small room at the very top. I would, of course, bar the door with chains of adamant. It would have one window out of which you could call down to me below. "

"You would do this to me?" Alexander's eyes were soft and his lips slightly parted in a smile.

"I would."

"It would seem then that I must endeavor to keep you happy."

"I would." Hephaistion answered with a shake of his curls. "I would not want to me to be unhappy."

"Non, non, I can see now what must be done." Alexander stirred within the all-encompassing embrace and began to kiss and nip his way along Hephaistion's smooth, broad chest. His hand moved lower and a wide smile of satisfaction formed along his lips at the sound of Hephaistion's pleasure.

Afterward, Hephaistion sighed softly, still trying to catch his breath as he lay in Alexander's embrace. "Very well, you are safe, as is your Persian boy, but if you should ignore me…" He sighed theatrically, "I would not to be responsible for the result."

"Nai, I understand." Alexander answered Hephaistion's theatrical sigh with his own as he clamped Hephaistion's hands tightly in his own. "Then I'll not let you from my sight. I am afraid we will have to stay here the day long. No Gorgios!"

"No Bagoas!" Hephaistion chuckled as he began to fight his way free. They wrestled for a bit, nearly falling off the bed and began laughing when Peritas came bounding in. He was followed by the Seven whom Alexander had earlier managed to escape earlier. They stopped before the tent and Ptolemy's voice called out.

"Hades! Apollo's blue balls! Why now? The bastard he does this on purpose!" Hephaistion scrabbled up from his bed to find his chiton as Alexander wrapped the all-encompassing mantle about himself as he ignored his guard's call.

"I am going this way, say nothing." He nodded toward the back entrance of Hephaistion's tent. "I will see you momentarily." As Ptolemy's voice rose Hephaistion gave a great sigh and fell back on his mussed bed and lay there a full moment reveling in a sudden rush of tender feelings for Alexander. Then, with a deep breath, he rose and when out to greet Ptolemy's knowing gaze with an open face.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
